


The day before tomorrow

by Byakuao



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy birthday aho~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byakuao/pseuds/Byakuao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two celebrate Aomine's birthday a day early (involving a commendable attempt at making burgers, a movie session on the couch, and cuddling.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day before tomorrow

Kuroko and Aomine hadn’t moved from their current positions for a few hours now. They were lying on their sides on the couch, Aomine behind Kuroko, with an arm slung lazily over his former shadow’s waist. It was the day before Aomine’s birthday, but since Momoi and Kise had insisted on holding a party for him tomorrow (which would be pretty extravagant considering that it was Momoi _and_ Kise who were organizing it), the two had decided to celebrate it early, in their own, more preferred way.

Truthfully, it couldn’t really be described as a celebration. Aomine had come over to Kuroko’s place early in the evening, as they’d planned to make Teriyaki Burgers for dinner, which were Aomine’s favourite food. Afterwards, they planned go to the movies for a typical date. However, the Teriyaki Burgers took way longer than they’d expected it to. After all, neither of the two were all that good at cooking. Kuroko had previously suggested that they should invite Kagami over to help, but Aomine had refused, the reason being that Kagami’s presence would annoy him, and that he only wanted to spend the day with Tetsu. Hearing that, Kuroko let the matter slide.

They’d overcooked and burnt the meat patties a couple of times, which Kuroko blamed Aomine for, because he kept distracting him (mostly by initiating spontaneous kisses that Kuroko really couldn’t pull away from). 

Along with the fact that they had close to no talent in cooking, Aomine kept trying to modify the recipe Kuroko had found online. He insisted that there was too much salad, that the cheese wasn’t fully melted (which once again led to burning), that they should use more teriyaki sauce… And in the end, two burgers suited perfectly to Aomine’s tastes were made. However, the consequences included a thoroughly messed up kitchen, and by the time the two had finished eating, they’d also missed the last showing time for _Guardians of the Galaxy_ at the local cinema.

The day wasn’t ruined though, for Kuroko had a stash of Marvel movies at home, which served as a good replacement, regardless of the fact that both of them had re-watched them countless times beforehand. But that didn’t stop them from arguing about which Avenger was the best, or from pointing out small inconsistencies with the plots, and between scenes that they’d picked up.

Halfway through the first movie, Aomine had lain down on the couch, pulling Kuroko down with him, which resulted in their current positioning.

Right now, they were almost finished with their second movie, and glancing up at the clock, it was almost midnight. Aomine hadn’t talked for a while now, and Kuroko shifted, tilting his head back to glance up at him, only to find that the tanned male had fallen asleep. It wasn’t that surprising, considering the number of times he’d watched the movie.

Although Kuroko had seen Aomine’s sleeping face multiple times before, it never failed to captivate him. His expression was so at peace and vulnerable, which was something he’d never show when he was awake. The lines resulting from eyebrows that were usually arched close together by habit, from disapproval, annoyance, boredom and whatnot, had been smoothed over. Though recently, Aomine had actually been smiling a lot more, and scowling a lot less. Kuroko liked to think that he himself had something to do with it. He didn’t want to be sappy and say that Aomine looked like an angel when he slept, but that was truly how Kuroko saw it. (If he voiced that thought to anyone else, Kagami for example, it’d probably be quite humorous to him, considering the fact that Aomine’s _behaviour_ didn’t exactly fit the image of an angel at all.)

The credits had just begun to roll on the television, and letting his gaze drift over to the clock again, Kuroko discovered that the minute hand had just reached twelve. It was officially the 31st of August.

Aomine would probably ask for a bunch of birthday kisses when he woke up, but Kuroko really wanted to give him one now, when he was unsuspecting, and in such a vulnerable state. Raising his head off the couch, he brushed his lips along Aomine’s chin, leading up to the corner of his mouth, where Kuroko left a short, but tender kiss.  

“Happy Birthday, Aomine-kun.”

Pulling back, Kuroko half expected Aomine to wake up, but his expression hadn’t changed in the slightest. It seemed cruel to wake him up now and drag him to the bed when he seemed to be sleeping so peacefully, so Kuroko started to sit up, planning to fetch a blanket from the bedroom.

He was surprised when Aomine’s arm around his waist tightened, preventing him from sitting up fully. But glancing back at his face, it didn’t seem like he was awake. Aomine was doing it in his sleep…? Well, it didn’t matter, because Kuroko really needed to get the blanket, or Aomine could get sick from the cold. He was about to forcefully remove Aomine’s arm from around his waist, even if it meant waking him up, but then Kuroko heard some mumbling coming from the sleeping figure.

“Tetsu… Don’t leave…”

Kuroko paused, and now, some creases were starting to form close to Aomine’s eyebrows. With a small sigh, and a small smile, Kuroko lay back down, and immediately, he was pulled closer to the other male, chest to back.

It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. Some nights when Aomine stayed over and Kuroko needed to get up early in the morning, he wasn’t able to. This was mainly because Aomine kept muttering things like: ‘Stay…’, ‘Warmth, don’t go away…’,  ‘Need you, Tetsu…’ in his sleep, while reaching out blindly for Kuroko. Seeing Aomine like that, Kuroko couldn’t possibly abandon him, and when he lay down again, he became trapped in the warmth of Aomine’s arms around him.

Kuroko wondered if Aomine did it because he was dreaming, or because he still had some insecurities about what had happened in the past… _their_ past.

Now Kuroko really was trapped against Aomine’s body, but Kuroko didn’t really mind it at all. It was so comfortable like this, with Aomine’s warmth radiating from behind him, like his personal heater that was set at just the right temperature. Hopefully, their body temperatures would serve as a blanket for the both of them.

And so, like that, Kuroko fell asleep, listening to the steady beating of Aomine’s heart.

However, the television hadn’t been turned off, as Aomine hadn’t given Kuroko enough moving space to reach the remote. Even though the theme song of the movie would be replaying on the DVD’s title menu throughout the entire night, the two would remain contentedly asleep. A small argument may ensue upon waking up, regarding electricity being wasted because of Aomine’s actions, but for now, they rested peacefully, each tranquilized by the presence of the other right beside them, as they stored up energy, in preparation for the party which would be held later that day, for they would need it.

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at fluff, written for 31/8, Aomine's birthday~ 
> 
> (... and I think I have a thing for Aokuro + hugs. xD)


End file.
